justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tui Zhi Ge
) |game = |artist = ( ) |from = EP |tvfilm = LULU, 腿 |year = 2016 |dlc = February 5, 2019 (JDU) February 13, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 4 (2017-C) 1 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = (2017-C) |pictos = 168 (2017-C) 170 (JDU) |dura = 3:10 |nowc = LegSongCHN |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BTo-BQglJ5c |perf = Yang Wen TaoFile:ChinesseProof.jpg }}"Tui Zhi Ge ( )" by ( ) is featured on , , and . On and Now, the song appears as "Leg Song (腿之歌)".http://www.ubisoft.com.cn/news2/jd2017_show/1347 Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl dressed in cute, childish attire. She has pink bobbed hair, a green T-shirt with a pastel yellow and blue collar and some dark blue stripes, a high-waisted belt with blue stripes held by two circles (a red and a light yellow one), a red skirt with pink polka dots, two circles (a light yellow one and a green one) with dark blue stripes and green and pastel blue rectangles on the bottom, green socks, and red heels with a blue highlight. She has a white thin outline over a thin periwinkle outline in full opacity. Background The background is full of pastel geometric shapes. Fruits, vegetables, and pairs of dancing/jumping legs appear throughout. A polar bear makes a few appearances; numbers and Chinese characters appear during the pre-chorus and between the second and third choruses. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine (1 on and Now): Gold Moves 1 and 2 (removed on and Now): Put your arms on each side as if saying "I don't know". Gold Move 3 (Gold Move on and Now): Clumsily walk backwards and shake your arms. Gold Move 4 (removed on and Now): Transfer both arms from left to right. Legsongchn gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Legsongchn gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Legsongchn gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move on and Now) Legsongchn gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move on and Now) in-game Legsongchn gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Legsongchn gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the first Chinese-language song in the series that features Japanese lyrics. *In , in the lyrics, "Lulu" is spelled as "L U L U"; in , instead, it is spelled as "LU LU". *In via Wii U, the song title appears as "??? (Leg Song)" due to the console not being able to detect Chinese characters. **Lyrics that are in Cantonese are replaced with Pinyin lyrics. **Romaji lyrics were removed in the version. **The routine was later removed from Wii U versions for unknown reasons. *Due to never being released outside of China, in , and Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix were labelled as routines. It was later changed to be labelled as a routine. **Before fixing this mistake, however, when the player tagged for "2017" from the search tab, would still appear under the list of routines from . *Much like Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, the lyrics used tohttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Legsongchn_lyrics_added.jpeg be absent on and https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Legsongchn_missing_lyrics.jpeg. **In an update of the former, romanized lyrics were added to both routines; however, every capital letter is in uppercase. *In , was erroneously placed at the end of the "All Songs K-R" playlist. **On May 15, 2019, it was properly placed in the playlist. *In and , the song title is displayed as "腿之歌 (Leg Song)"https://youtu.be/kc0aedl3KXk; in , instead, "腿之歌" and "Leg Song" are placed the other way around.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ruXxL_0qx0&t=31s Routine *'' , along with ''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, is the third song from an Asian spin-off to debut in the main series, after Just Mario and Bang Bang Bang. *The coach s avatar was first found in the files of the World Cup website. *The routine uses moves from the official music video. *'' , along with ''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, was added to to celebrate the Chinese New Year. *Three pictograms from have been slightly edited in the version. **This makes , along with Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, the seventh and eighth post- routines to have remade pictograms in future games. Gallery Game Files legsongchn cover generic.jpg|''Tui Zhi Ge'' (腿之歌) leg.png| album coach Legsongchn banner bkg.png| menu banner LegSongCHN_BC.jpg| cover legsongchn cover 1024.png| cover legsongchn ava.png|Avatar LegSongCHN pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots legsongchn jd2017c menu.png|''Tui Zhi Ge'' on the menu legsongchn jd2017c load.jpg| loading screen legsongchn jd2017c coachmenu.png| coach selection screen legsongchn jd2017c score.png| scoring screen legsongchn jd2019 menu.png|''腿之歌 (Leg Song)'' on the menu legsongchn jd2019 load.png| loading screen legsongchn jd2019 coachmenu xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) legsongchn jdnow menu.png|''腿之歌 (Leg Song)'' in the menu legsongchn jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen legsongchn jdnow score.png| scoring screen legsongchn jd2020 menu.png|''Leg Song (腿之歌)'' on the menu legsongchn jd2020 load.png| loading screen legsongchn jd2020 coachmenu xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) Promotional Images karaokeforeverchn legsongchn jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix) legsongchn jd2017c gameplay 2.png| gameplay Others legsongchn proof.png|Proof of the song s appearance legsongchn picto comparison 1.png|Pictograms comparison 1 ( VS ) legsongchn picto comparison 2.png|Pictograms comparison 2 ( VS ) legsongchn jdu title error.jpg|Title error on karaokeforeverchn legsongchn jdnow incorrect placement.png|'' '' mistakenly appearing at the end of the "All Songs K-R" in Legsongchn_picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Lulu黃路梓茵-《腿之歌》（中文版） Official Music Video 腿之歌 (Leg Song) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2017 Chinese (舞力全开2017) - Tui Zhi Ge - Superstar Gameplay PS4 Tui Zhi Ge - Just Dance 2019 Tui Zhi Ge - Just Dance Now Tui Zui Ge - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Tui Zhi Ge - 舞力全开2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Yang Wen Tao